


All I Want

by hypmic



Category: Hypnosis Mic, Hypnosis Microphone, hypmic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: ? kinda, Anal Sex, Condoms, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Teasing, post-sex cuddling, safe sex, this fic promotes safe sex!, this site needed more top!ramuda. ive come to deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypmic/pseuds/hypmic
Summary: Jakurai pays a visit to Ramuda upon Ramuda's request. Ramuda is a huge tease and Jakurai is a major bottom.





	All I Want

 

Jakurai sat halfway in his car, having just got off of work. He had his phone in hand, and clicked the power button to check if he had gotten any texts or calls from anyone, namely Hifumi or Doppo. He noticed a text message notification on his lockscreen, but he was surprised to notice who it was from. It wasn’t everyday that Ramuda texted him, Jakurai didn’t even know that Ramuda still _had_ his number in his contacts. He hesitantly clicked on the notification and opened his phone up to his text messanger app. He scanned over the text message and sighed.

“What a strange request _…”_ He sighed to himself as he turned off his phone and slipped it into the pocket of his coat. He then swung his other leg into his car so he was sitting fully in his car and took out his keys and put them in the ignition. “Why would _he_ want _me_ … no matter, I suppose.” He said quietly to himself. Something was telling him to listen to the message. “I don’t have anything better to do, so I’ll indulge him, this once…” He turned his keys so his car started, and he drove away from the hospital he worked at, and to Shibuya, where Ramuda lived.

The drive wasn’t very long, which was good for Jakurai, but he was definitely curious enough to make it. He had his radio playing quietly as he drove over to the younger man’s house, thinking of a million reasons why Ramuda would even _want_ him to come, but all that didn’t truly matter to him. He wanted to know why Ramuda wanted him, so he intended to find out. He’s never really hated Ramuda either, just annoyed by him, so it wasn’t like going there was going to make him regret anything. At least he hoped it wouldn’t.

He pulled into the parking area of the apartment complex that Ramuda lived in, pulling into the nearest parking spot that he could find. He turned his keys so his car would turn off, and then slipped his phone out of his pocket. He opened it to the message once more, just to make sure that he wasn’t mistaken. He stared at the message in front of him. 

_From Ramuda:_

_Heyyyyy Doc~ If ur not busy after work, come over, could ya? I wanna do somethin with ya... I’ll text you my apartment address and number in a sec, okay? Hope you can make it_ ♡

It was _definitely_ from Ramuda, no doubt about it. Jakurai sighed to himself once again. He stuffed his phone into his coat jacket once again and then proceeded to take his keys out of the ignition and slide them into his pocket as well. He stepped out of his car and headed to the stairs, and began to make his way up to Ramuda’s apartment. Ramuda lived on the 4th floor of the complex, so it didn’t take very long for Jakurai to make his way up there. Once he reached the 4th floor, he leaned against the wall of the staircase area and took out his phone to check what number Ramuda’s apartment was one last time. He put his phone away once again and began to make his way to Ramuda’s. Once he reached the door to Ramuda’s apartment, he knocked firmly on the door.

Ramuda perked up from his desk and skipped over to the door as Jakurai knocked, opening it swiftly. “Woah! I didn’t think you’d actually show up, hehe.” Ramuda moved out of the way and let Jakurai step in. Ramuda grinned at Jakurai as he shut the door behind him.

Jakurai looked around the apartment. It was big; it was very evident that Ramuda was well-off in terms of finance. He was a well-known fashion designer, as well as an idol of sorts, so it wasn’t very surprising, though. It was also so bright, even the entryway and living room were brightly colored, and had sewing supplies strewn around at random. “Ah…. I see your place is just as annoyingly bright as you are, Ramuda.” He looked over at Ramuda, who was circling around so he faced toward Jakurai.

“Awww, Ja~kurai, would you rather it be boring and dark and empty inside, just like you?~” Jakurai sighed and rolled his eyes at the remark. “Anywa~ys… Follow me, would ya? I’m gonna take you to my room, heh☆” He giggled to himself and gave Jakurai a wink, causing Jakurai to grimace. He decided to reluctantly follow Ramuda, watching him bounce with every step he took. After the two had entered Ramuda’s room, Ramuda slipped behind Jakurai and shut the door behind him. Jakurai looked around Ramuda’s room. Bright colors and somehow even _more_ sewing supplies everywhere, as well as what seemed to be unfinished projects strewn everywhere. The room was almost hard to look at. The walls were a light yellow, with papers and designs pinned all over it, his bedspread was an almost dizzying array of bright pinks and blues. The room definitely matched Ramuda’s personality.

“How can you stand being in here for more than 5 minutes at a time… my eyes already hurt from the color.” Jakurai laughed quietly to himself, Ramuda donning a fake-sad look.

“Aww, Jakurai doesn’t like my room…” Ramuda pouted. He then perked up again and bounced over to him. “Oh, right! I don’t care what you think of my room, heh~ Now why don’t you take off that silly doctor’s coat, you’re not gonna need it!” Ramuda grinned, beginning to slip off the coat for Jakurai. Jakurai brushed Ramuda off of him and proceeded to slip it off, folding it in half and laying it down on a nearby chair.

“There… happy?” Jakurai sighed. “Now, what in the world did you summon me here for? It’s not exactly like you to text me, nevertheless _want_ me at your house, and in your _room_ , for that matter.” He tilted his head slightly as Ramuda giggled to himself.

“Aha~h, you are so impatient to know, hu~uh?” Ramuda stepped closer to Jakurai and grabbed the collar of Jakurai’s shirt, tugging at it lightly. He then grabbed some of Jakurai’s hair and began to twirl it around his finger, causing Jakurai to blush lightly.

“I cannot tell what exactly you want, but knowing you… I couldn’t imagine you needed my help with anything, so…” Jakurai’s words trailed off as Ramuda pressed himself against Jakurai’s chest, continuing to twirl his long hair around his small fingers.

“Lost your train of thought, huh?♡” Ramuda looked up at Jakurai, who was now blushing profusely. “A~w, blushing so hard at my touch, hah.” Ramuda grabbed Jakurai’s hair and yanked him down lower so Jakurai’s face was closer to Ramuda’s, causing the former to gasp. “You know what I want, right? Are you up for it?~”

“Y-Yes…” Jakurai stammered, wincing at the shock of pain from Ramuda pulling his hair so hard. He didn’t fully mind the pain, and Ramuda knew that well.

“Heh♡ ‘Kay, then kneel down for me, would ya? Or would you rather me pull you down?” Ramuda tugged at Jakurai’s hair again, the let go of it and backed away.

“I’ll just… d-do it myself.” Jakurai said as he kneeled down in front of Ramuda. He didn’t really know why he was so willingly listening to whatever Ramuda said, but as Ramuda got closer to Jakurai once again he knew that he definitely _wanted this_ , no, he felt like he _needed_ this.

Ramuda tilted Jakurai’s chin up with one finger, taking a moment to take in the sight of Jakurai kneeling below him.

“Hey, Doc~” Ramuda hummed, “You already look so desperate, I almost wanna take a pic to cherish this moment forever!♡ Getting such a distinguished man like you so quickly reduced to thi~s♡” Ramuda teased the older man, slipping his leg between Jakurai’s legs and pressing it against Jakurai’s crotch, causing Jakurai to moan quietly. He then moved his leg just enough so it wasn’t in contact with Jakurai any longer.

“A-Ah…. Ramuda…. Could you please just start? I’m already getting a little impatient…” Jakurai said, his cock twitching at the sudden stimulation, as well as the sudden lack thereof.

Ramuda snickered to himself, then moved in closer, letting Jakurai feel his breath against his lips. He began to plant little kisses around Jakurai’s lips, close to but never directly on his lips. He could feel Jakurai gasping as Ramuda kissed him all over his face, save his mouth. Ramuda pulled away from Jakurai, and put himself right by his ear.

“Someone’s getting re~al turned on, hu-uh? What would the rest of Matenrou think if they found out their saintly doctor was such a dirty slut, huh?♡”

Jakurai shivered in pleasure as Ramuda whispered in his ear. Ramuda pulled away from Jakurai once again and began to leave little kisses from his face down to his collarbone. He planted them softly, almost ghosting Jakurai’s skin as he smoothly moved up and down his bust. Jakurai let out little moans as Ramuda began to leave little marks all over Jakurai’s neck and chest. Ramuda smirked to himself and began to run his tongue along Jakurai’s neck and chest, causing Jakurai to let out a louder moan.

“R-Ramuda…. How much longer will you insist to t-tease me...” Jakurai stammered. He was so desperate for gratification that he could barely talk, and Ramuda was enjoying every second of reducing such a dignified man to such a sorry state.

“Hehe~ Listen to yourself, you’re so~o pathetic!” Ramuda said cheerfully, lifting himself back up to eye level with Jakurai. He leaned in close to Jakurai, almost letting their lips touch, but not quite. “Who ev~er said I was gonna give you any gratification, huuuuh? You really are such a slutty doctor~”

Jakurai was practically panting at this point, and began to tug lightly at the collar of Ramuda’s shirt.

“P-Please… Ramuda….” It was becoming increasingly difficult for Jakurai to get any words out, he was so choked up from utter desperation.

Ramuda gasped quietly as Jakurai tugged at his clothing. Ramuda himself was getting desperate, but he was much better at hiding it than Jakurai. Ramuda leaned in closer to Jakurai and slid his hand under his shirt, letting his fingers gently glide over Jakurai’s nipples.

“Hey hey, Jakurai~ Take this off for me…” Ramuda slightly lifted up Jakurai’s shirt, tugging at it gently and leaning in close to Jakurai once again. “Actually, just strip it all off for me, kay?~”

Ramuda leaned back and stood up, motioning Jakurai to do the same, which he did quickly. Ramuda watched as Jakurai peeled off his shirt, then his pants, then his boxers. Ramuda laughed as Jakurai fumbled around with this, but remained watching intently as the older man stripped down to nothing.

Ramuda didn’t even wait for Jakurai to say a word as he motioned for Jakurai to kneel back down to his knees, which he did. Ramuda bent down and once again tilted up Jakurai’s head towards him so he was looking at him.

“Hey, Jakurai… I’ll be honest with you~ I’m getting a little desperate myself, you know? Seeing you so horny and desperate makes me want to fuck you so~oo badly☆” Ramuda let out a small moan to tease Jakurai more.

“T-Then… please... “ Jakurai gasped, “W-Why don’t you fuck me…” He could feel his cock twitch in desperation.

“You sound like a bitch in heat, you know that?~ It makes it re~al hard to continue to tease you like this♡” Ramuda laughed. “But you wanna know what I’m gonna do instead?~”

“W-What are you… g-going to do… please tell m-me….” Jakurai begged, bucking his hips in an attempt to get any amount of stimulation.

“Aw, look at you, begging me like the pathetic whore you are~” Ramuda leaned closer to Jakurai, and ran his tongue on the brim of Jakurai’s lips, causing the latter to moan. He then stood back up and began to unbutton the pants he was wearing. He easily slid his pants down to his ankles, and then moved his hips closer to Jakurai’s face. Ramuda wasn’t as big as Jakurai was, but he was bigger than expected. Jakurai was slightly shocked at the sight of Ramuda’s sizeable tent in his underwear, biting his lip in desperation for it to be closer to him.

“R-Ramuda…. Please t-take off your boxers…” Jakurai moved himself closer and bit the waistline of Ramuda’s underwear, tugging on the rim with his teeth, causing Ramuda to gasp loudly, and moan quietly under his breath.

“Woah, woah, Doc! Be patient~” Ramuda teased as he pressed the tent in his boxers against Jakurai’s chin. “Whoever said I was letting you suck me off?~ You never even let me tell you what I planned for such a filthy whore like you♡~” Ramuda backed up a little, ripping his boxers out from in between Jakurai’s teeth. Ramuda slowly pulled down his boxers, as Jakurai stared, waiting for Ramuda to pull down his bright pink boxers past his erection.

“W-What are you g-going to do…” Jakurai panted.

“Jakurai~ You know, you are _so_ fucking hot right now...” Ramuda hummed as he ghosted his fingers over his own cock. “I can’t help but touch myself at the sight of you☆~” Ramuda played with his dick, dancing his fingertips on the tip of his cock, and eventually beginning to stroke himself, as Jakurai sat on his knees in front of him, twitching in excitement.

“C-Can I… t-touch myself, please….” Jakurai ghosted his hand over his own dick, only for Ramuda to push his hand away with his foot.

“Silly Jakurai~ I told you, no gratification for you yet, desperate bitch. Sit there and wait for me to cum all over your sorry face, kay? I’ll make sure to get it eve~rywhere just for you♡”

Ramuda stroked himself faster, pushing himself closer to Jakurai’s face, and resting his unused hand on Jakurai’s head, periodically grasping fistfuls of purple locks.

“A-Are you close…” Jakurai looked up at Ramuda, panting and bucking his hips into the air more at the sight of Ramuda. “M-My mouth is open so I can hopefully get some into my m-mouth…”

“Y-You’re so impatient~” Ramuda grinned. He pumped his cock faster, now more desperate for a climax. “A-Ah, this feels so g-good….. I’m so close~…” Ramuda backed up slightly once again so he could cover more of Jakurai in cum. Ramuda let out a loud moan as he spilled ropes of cum all over Jakurai, some in his mouth, but mostly spattered onto his face.

“A-Ah……” Ramuda tried to regain control of his breathing and then bent back down so he was level with Jakurai’s face. “Wasn’t that fun?~ You looked so thirsty for my cum, Jakurai♡” Ramuda leaned in closer to Jakurai, letting their lips almost, but not quite touch. “Now I gotta clean your dirty face up, huh?~”

Ramuda began to lap up the cum covering Jakurai’s face, running his warm tongue slowly across his face, careful to not miss a single spot. He then pulled away and pressed his lips against Jakurai’s. Jakurai gasped but quickly leaned into it, letting Ramuda slip his tongue into his mouth. Ramuda ran his tongue along the inside of Jakurai’s mouth, then pulled away slightly and licked Jakurai’s bottom lip. Jakurai lightly bit Ramuda’s bottom lip, causing Ramuda to quietly moan into the kiss. The two kissed for a few minutes, Ramuda periodically slipping his tongue into Jakurai’s mouth and causing him to moan. Then, Ramuda pulled away and smirked.

“You know... I think it’s finally your turn to cum~” Ramuda teased as he spread apart Jakurai’s legs apart enough to kneel between them. “What do you want me to do to you?~ I’ve made you wait so~o long, so I’ll let you choose what I do to you♡” Ramuda danced his fingertips across Jakurai’s chest, ghosting them over his nipples every time he ran across them.

“A-Anything….” Jakurai tried to regulate his breathing in order to talk properly.

“A~nything!” Ramuda chimed, pulling himself closer to Jakurai and taking his hands off of Jakurai’s chest and moving them down to his inner thighs, pressing lightly into his skin.

Jakurai moved in close to Ramuda’s ear. “A-Ah…. Please…F-Fuck me, Ramuda.” Jakurai whispered in a low voice, causing Ramuda to shiver and send a shockwave straight to the smaller man’s cock.

“Oh, Jakurai~... Ah~ha, so persistent…” Ramuda moved his head in front of Jakurai’s face and gently cupped his cheeks, then leaning in to kiss him once again. Jakurai began to slowly unbutton Ramuda’s shirt and slip it off his shoulders, careful to not pull too tightly on any one button. Ramuda then slipped his pants and boxers off his ankles. He pulled away from Jakurai, and placed his hands on the taller man’s thighs. “Mmm~ Spread for me, slut~” Ramuda moaned, cock now twitching in anticipation.

Jakurai didn’t hesitate to spread himself for Ramuda. Ramuda had forgotten how flexible Jakurai was, almost shocked by how wide Jakurai could spread his legs, and also how quickly he did so. Ramuda moved in closer to Jakurai, pressing his cock against Jakurai’s stomach, while also pressing his leg against Jakurai’s dick.

“So quick to bare yourself to me like that... “ Ramuda said, putting pressure against Jakurai’s erection. “You are su~ch a slut♡”

“G-God….” Jakurai stammered, almost whimpering at the long-awaited touch of Ramuda against his throbbing erection.

“Hah, you can ba~rely even talk again☆” Ramuda said in an almost mocking tone, words dripping with lust. “You’re _so_ desperate, I can hardly stand looking at you in such a pathetic state♡” Ramuda pressed harder into Jakurai’s dick, causing the latter to let out a whimper. “H-Hah~ I’m going to fuck your sorry ass _so_ hard you won’t be able to walk properly♡~”

“P-Please...d-do.” Jakurai begged, voice breathy. “S-Stop.. Teasing me… J-Just fuck me, already…. I can’t w-wait any longer, Ramuda…” Jakurai bucked his hips more, rubbing himself against Ramuda’s leg. Ramuda pulled away some, causing Jakurai to gasp at the sudden lack of feeling on his hard cock.

Ramuda let out a small moan as Jakurai begged for him. “F-Fine, I’ll stop teasing, heh♡” Ramuda planted some kisses on Jakurai’s neck, and then pulled himself a little closer once again. “I could to~tally get off to that sweet, sweet voice of yours begging me like this… I’d cum just listening to you.” Ramuda then leaned closer to Jakurai. “I-I’m gonna fuck you now, ‘kay? I’ll make you s-stop waiting, you’ve been so~o patient for me this whole time… I think you deserve this now♡”

Ramuda kissed Jakurai, and then stood up and walked over to one of his desk drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He took the condom out of its package and then popped off the cap of the lubricant and dripped some into the unrolled condom. Jakurai watched intently, hoping Ramuda would be ready quickly. Ramuda walked over so he was closer to Jakurai and rolled the condom onto his cock, doing it slowly just to tease Jakurai some more. Ramuda then squirted a few drops of lube onto his hand and gently rubbed himself, covering his rubber-covered cock in lube, careful to make sure the condom wasn’t bunching up weirdly or getting any rips in it. He then motioned for Jakurai to stand up, which Jakurai quickly did.

“W-What are we doing now…” Jakurai couldn’t take any more waiting.

“Be patient~” Ramuda teased, running his fingers up and down Jakurai’s torso. “Get on all fours for me, would ya?♡ I wanna be able to pull on that lo~ng hair of yours.” Ramuda pushed Jakurai away from him with his fingertips, smirking as Jakurai let out a little gasp.

“A-Ah… O-On my hands and knees, huh..?” Jakurai stammered. Usually, something like that would be something he’d never even consider, but he was much too desperate and horny to really care much about his dignity right now. He went down to his knees, and then proceeded to place his hands down as well. Ramuda knelt down as well, placing his hands on Jakurai’s hips and lining himself up with Jakurai.

“I-I’m gonna put it in now, Jakurai♡~ Don’t cum too fast, okay, you desperate slut?” Ramuda said in a lower voice, rubbing his fingers against Jakurai’s skin. Ramuda didn’t give much time for Jakurai to react, as he put himself into Jakurai slowly. Jakurai moaned out loudly, breathing heavily as Ramuda picked up his speed. Ramuda began to thrust harder, letting out small moans as he rhythmically pounded Jakurai.

“A-Ah, Jakurai~ You feel so go~od♡” Ramuda moaned as he steadily picked up the pace. Ramuda took one of his hands off of Jakurai’s hips and grabbed some of his hair, pulling it hard and causing Jakurai’s head to be pulled up. “H-Heh, you like that, you masochistic bitch?” Ramuda mocked, grinning widely. A loud moan from Jakurai in response was enough for Ramuda to thrust harder, as well as pull harder.

“A-Ah..! Ramuda.. I-I-I’m g-gonna……” Jakurai stammered out between moans. Ramuda smirked to himself as he pushed himself deeper into Jakurai, causing Jakurai to moan louder and more high-pitched. “R-Ramuda….! A-A-Ah… I’m g-g-gonna c-cum….!” Ramuda dug his nails into Jakurai’s hips as he thrust deeply into him, holding tightly onto Jakurai’s hair in one hand as if it were a reign. Jakurai began to shake as he was pushed over the edge, spilling cum onto the floor beneath him. Ramuda slowed down his thrusts, distracted by how little of a filter Jakurai had at the given moment. He then pulled himself out of Jakurai, resting his dick somewhat on his back. He had let go of Jakurai’s hair and now had both his hands resting on Jakurai’s hips again, gently rubbing his fingers against Jakurai’s smooth skin and trying to regain control of his breath.

“H-Hah… So d-dirty♡~” Ramuda said, panting. He fell to a sitting position and slipped off his condom, setting it down beside him. Jakurai turned around and sat himself close to Ramuda. Ramuda moved some of Jakurai’s hair out of his face and leaned in and kissed Jakurai, letting his lips be enveloped by Jakurai’s. Jakurai wrapped his arms around Ramuda’s waist and pulled him closer, leaning more into the kiss. Ramuda let out small moans as Jakurai and he kissed passionately.

Ramuda pulled away from Jakurai and smirked. “Jakurai~... You’re not hurt badly or anything, right?” Ramuda began to twirl Jakurai’s hair around his finger. “Oh, and just so you know, you are still just an annoying old man to me~☆” Ramuda grinned, winking at Jakurai.

“And you are still an annoying childish brat…” Jakurai laughed to himself. “But, yes I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me badly enough for me to be upset about it, haha. Shall we go over to your bed now..?” Jakurai glanced over to Ramuda’s bed.

“Ah! Jakurai wants to snuggle, huh?~” Ramuda giggled and then stood up. “We~ll, l I’m not opposed to that♡” Ramuda helped Jakurai stand up and then bounced over to his bed and sat down, Jakurai sitting himself next to him. Jakurai gave Ramuda a small kiss on his forehead and then stood back up so Ramuda could lay down, and then he proceeded to follow suit. Ramuda curled up into Jakurai and giggled to himself. “Heh… so warm~”

Jakurai smiled and wrapped his arms around Ramuda, pulling him closer and lightly running his fingers up and down Ramuda’s back. Ramuda uncurled himself some and dug his face into Jakurai’s neck and wrapped his arms around him as well.

“I’m so slee~py…” Ramuda said, snuggling himself into Jakurai as closely as he could. “You are s~o warm… it’s so comforting….” Ramuda trailed off as he began to drift to sleep. Jakurai smiled to himself as he began to run his fingers up and down Ramuda’s back lightly. He planted a small kiss onto the smaller man’s forehead, which made Ramuda blush slightly.

“Are you comfortable, Ramuda?” Jakurai’s voice was quiet and low.

“Yea… Heh, for how lanky you are, you are also surprisingly soft~ I could stay here for~ever and ever!” Ramuda quietly exclaimed. He kissed Jakuai on the cheek, and then kissed him again on the lips. “I’m happy...I invited you. I thought I’d regret it, but I de~finitely didn’t♡”

“Hah, I’m glad I came. I don’t entirely know _why_ exactly I decided to listen to your text, but no matter.” Jakurai wrapped his arms tighter around Ramuda. “I am happy as well.”

Ramuda hummed to himself. He felt happier than he has in a long time, which was strange, considering who it was that made him that way. He smiled as he drifted to sleep in Jakurai’s arms. Jakurai chuckled as he noticed Ramuda had fallen asleep. He liked the feeling of Ramuda next to him; it felt almost like that’s where the two belonged. It didn’t feel wrong. It felt more right than anything else to Jakurai. He definitely wouldn’t mind being here forever, like Ramuda said. Jakurai then closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep himself, thinking about what would happen next. It was uncertain, but the two would most likely be getting along better by the time they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in literally 5 years and this is what i write first. jkrm porn. epic


End file.
